


Punishable

by RoseCathy



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseCathy/pseuds/RoseCathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remix/continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/pseuds/Janamelie">Janamelie</a>’s <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5878327">Disciplinary</a>. The task of punishing Lister for the mushroom incident falls to Todhunter, naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Disciplinary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878327) by [Janamelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/pseuds/Janamelie). 



Todhunter slid a hand over the surface of his desk. Cold, clean, smooth…good, good, everything as it should be. He sat back in his chair, folded his hands in his lap, and waited.

The buzzer sounded. He glanced at the clock: Lister was forty-three minutes late. Shaking his head disapprovingly, he called “Come in!” and made a note of the time on the report.

“Hi.” Lister gave him a guilty half-smile. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Are you ready to proceed?” Todhunter asked coolly.

“Yeah. I mean, yes, sir.”

He thought he detected a minute eye-roll, but decided to let it slide; Lister would get what he deserved soon enough. “Very good. Over to this side, please.”

When Lister had shuffled to his side, Todhunter swivelled his chair so that they were face to face. “Now then. I trust you’ve done the required reading for this session.”

Lister grimaced. “Yes.”

“Then you know what to do.”

With another grimace, Lister turned and put his hands on the desk.

“You’re not quite at the optimal angle,” Todhunter scolded.

Lister bent his body further and arched his back so that his bottom was sticking up in the air. “Is that better?”

“It’ll do.” Todhunter stood up and positioned himself behind Lister. “Remember to count.”

The first swat hardly made a sound. “One,” Lister murmured.

“Louder.” Todhunter brought his hand down more forcefully.

“Two.”

 _Still barely any effect,_ he noted with annoyance.

“Three!” Lister gasped.

 _Now we’re getting somewhere._

“Four!” was accompanied by a strange noise; perhaps his desk was getting creaky.

“F - five…”

This time, he knew it wasn’t the desk. “Are you _enjoying_ this, Lister?” he demanded incredulously. “You know, perhaps the captain was too generous in downgrading your punishment. We expected it to be a deterrent, but you - you’d just keep coming back for more!”

“I’m sorry,” Lister whispered.

“That’s it,” Todhunter huffed. “This calls for escalation as outlined in the manual.”

He reached for Lister’s belt. In a flash, Lister was bent over the desk again, now naked from the waist down.

“Positively indecent,” Todhunter muttered, drinking in the sight of Lister’s gorgeous reddened skin.

 _Thwack._ “Six!” _Thwack._ “Seven!” _Thwack._ “Eight! Oh, smegging hell…”

“Have you had enough?”

“No. Please, no.”

 _1.1.2.7. When subject’s intentions are ambiguous, pause and clarify._ “Shall I stop?”

“No, no, don’t stop.” Lister was in a world of his own now, moaning and twisting, his enormous erection waving in the air. “Please don’t stop.”

Ten more hard slaps did nothing to put Lister off. Todhunter wiped at his sweaty brow with his left hand; his right arm was too sore to raise to face-height. For smeg’s sake, this was going to go on forever unless Lister stopped liking it so much! The instructions had clearly stated that the subject had to _learn a lesson_ before they were allowed to leave.

“Right,” Todhunter panted. “Desperate times call for desperate measures. Lister, I want you to - ”

Quick as lightning, Lister pushed him back into the chair and climbed into his lap. Todhunter let out a surprised squeak; when had he opened his trousers? When had Lister undressed fully? Before he could form another thought, there was a movement, a groan, and - “Lister!” he exclaimed in combined horror and delight.

“I’m just doing what the manual said,” Lister said innocently, settling himself more securely on his cock. “This is the proper procedure, isn’t it…sir?”

“Yes, yes.” Abandoning all pretence, Todhunter grabbed Lister’s hips and lifted him up, then slammed him back down repeatedly. “This - is - exactly - the - punishment - ” he growled, relishing the friction of Lister’s cock against his stomach.

_Bzz._

“As - prescribed - by - _fuck_. Section - one - point - ”

_Bzz._

“Go away!” he shouted desperately. He was so close, so close, if Lister would just angle himself a bit differently and squeeze - 

_Bzz._ “It’s me!” Lister sounded strangely distant. 

“What?” He looked at the man in his arms, who was still moving enthusiastically, flushed and lost in pleasure.

 _Bzz._ “I know I’m late, but…”

Todhunter tumbled out of his chair. He instinctively put out an arm to break his fall; it only caused his elbow to collide sharply with the edge of his desk. “Ow! Smeg!”

 _Bzz._ “Should I come back another time?”

“No, no, no!” he shouted wildly. “Er, please come! I mean, come in!”

The door slid open. Lister’s sheepish smile turned into a concerned frown as he registered Todhunter hunched painfully over the desk. “Are you okay?”

Todhunter cleared his throat. “Yes, fine. I just…slipped.”

Lister shrugged amiably and sat down across from him. “So, what’s it to be, sir?”

“Haven’t you read the manual?” Todhunter asked, confused.

“The what?”

“The manual.”

“I - don’t remember you telling me to read anything.” 

_Oh. Oh, **no**._ Those puppy-dog eyes were boring into his very soul. For the life of him, he couldn’t remember…if he could think of something on the spot…

“I hope it’s not spanking,” Lister said with a friendly wink.

Todhunter put his hands over his face, utterly defeated.


End file.
